The Side Effects of Glitter
by LFFL Collective
Summary: The Goblin King takes a vacation and puts an unhappy Sarah in charge of the Goblins. Mischief, madness and chaos reign, so she plots a devious, yet hilarious revenge. But come to find out, Jareth had a plan of his own all along! Warning: copious amounts of fluff, glitter and shenanigans. LFFL creation!
1. Chapter 1

Today had been a day from hell for Sarah, all topped off with the toner cartridge from the office copier exploding all over her white blouse. She had tried and failed to hide it with her blazer.

All she wanted to do was get home and break open the bottle of wine chilling in her fridge.

Sighing, she dug her keys out of her purse while debating what to order from her favorite Chinese take out around the corner. Getting the door open, she dropped her belongings in the rickety antique chair she kept by her door.

Something sparkly caught her attention.

Glitter. Glitter everywhere! Goblin sized hand prints in various colors of glitter decorated her walls, floor, and furniture.

"Damn it." She muttered under her breath as she slammed the door shut. "Why me?"

Sarah kicked off her shoes and hung her jacket in the closet. "I understand now why he kicks them and threatens to bog them."

As if her life wasn't stressful enough, for the remainder of the month, Sarah was acting ruler of the Goblin Kingdom in the King's absence

It wasn't as if she'd ASKED for the job. No, that would have been the polite thing to do.

Rather, she'd come home after another stressful day to find His Royal Pain-in-the-Arse lounging on her couch in all of his glittery glory, rather like a big, overfed cat.

"Darling!" he'd purred. "What a lovely mess you look!"

"What are you doing here, Jareth? How'd you get past lobby security?"

"The mirror?"

Sarah slapped her forehead. "I forgot to cover the mirror." She sighed. "Not that it's not...interesting to see you after, what, fifteen years? But what do you want?"

Jareth flashed his most charming smile (and dang if her ovaries didn't perk up with sudden interest). "Why, nothing special, my dear lady. I find myself in sudden need of a babysitter. And, given how well you've handled children in the past, I've decided that YOU will make my perfect replacement."

Sarah's eyes went so wide they nearly dropped out of her head. "Replacement for WHAT?"

"Why, running the Goblin Kingdom, of course!"

Her eyes went impossibly wider. "Running the-JARETH!"

"Here's the instruction list on the care and feeding of goblins, the portal in the mirror is open, I REALLY must run along now or I shall be late for my own vacation ta ta!"

And just like that, he poofed out of existence.

Leaving a great, heaping pile of glitter spread all over her nice clean couch in his wake.

Sarah stared at the spot the Goblin King had formerly occupied.

"I hate my life."

That had been two weeks ago. Two weeks! And not a single note or crystal from the royal pain in the ass. The goblins had been relatively well behaved the first day; but by the second, all bets were off.

Scanning the glitter filled room, she spotted her laptop still open to Facebook. She must have left it logged in.

Groaning, she noticed a stupid video about body glitter had been shared 23 times on her profile, along with some rather disturbing chicken videos.

Upon further inspection she found 34 open tabs to various sites.

There were dating sites, games, more chicken videos, and to her horror a site with an order of $3,000 worth of candy. All it needed was a credit card number.

"Frick!"

"Yes, Queenie?" The little grey goblin appeared behind her.

"I thought you were guarding the apartment while I was at work."

"I dids guard it!" Frick looked mightily offended that his Queen should believe otherwise. "Gots rids of da chickens Snaggletooth brungs in. An da goats. Er ... ya mights not wanna goes into yas bedrooms fer awhile. We's still airin' it out."

Sarah gave herself a facepalm, slowly sliding her hand down her face until it covered her mouth.

She just stared around wondering what the hell she was going to do now. So much glitter! So many chicken feathers!

She was about to go completely mad.

"Where did HE go?" She said through clenched teeth.

Frick answered, "On Holiday."

"What could HE possibly need a holiday for? I'm the one slaving away in the office 5 days a week!"

Then she saw all the glitter and feathers again, shaking her head, completely perplexed.

Frick scratched his head. "Wells, he saids somethin' abouts takin' his lady ta a nice resort ta gets ta knows her better."

Sarah froze. "L-Lady?"

Frick nodded so hard he dislodged his hat. The pot landed on the carpet with a thump. "Yeps. Lady. He never brungs her to the castle buts he saids she deserves a nice holiday an' gots revs-rest-reversations tas a...beach resort, he callsed it."

Sarah could have sworn her vision turned red.

Sarah felt like throwing things, but settled for screaming. "Jareth!" She pulled on her hair and groaned. "I'll kill him. I'll kill the bastard."

Before she could fully release her anger, the phone rang and she answered without thinking. "What the hell do you want?"

"Whoa, easy Sarah." The male voice on the other end said. "I was just calling to see what time you wanted me to come by for dinner and ask if I should bring wine."

Sarah's eyes darted around the apartment and she felt like crying. She had completely forgotten that she had promised to cook dinner for her boyfriend, two weeks ago, right before Jareth had reappeared in her life and left her a kingdom of goblins.

"Oh no! Um, I completely forgot about dinner! I hate to do this, but could we reschedule? I just had a really awful day. Would that be all right?"

"Oh, uh yeah, that would be all right. Another evening then."

She sighed with relief. "Thank you Jonathan. I promise I will make it up to you."

"All right Sarah. Is there anything I can do to make your day any better?"

"Just hearing your voice helps. I think I'm going to take a hot bath and relax."

"All right. Well good night then."

Distracted by her boyfriends call, Sarah sent Frick through the mirror portal and covered it with her favorite purple throw. She stopped in the kitchen for a glass of wine and continued to her master suite, all while dreaming of a hot relaxing bath.

Sarah opened the door to the most horrifically foul smell second only to the Bog of eternal stench. Sarah's glass slipped out of her hand and landed with a resounding crash.

"Frick!" she screamed "how am I going to clean up this mess? And what happened to my bed?"

Slamming the door, Sarah sighed and retrieved her vacuum from the closet. "Looks like it's the couch for me, as soon as I clean up the glitter."

As Sarah vacuumed the glitter from the couch and floor, she thought about the dinner she should have been enjoying with Jonathan. She hated canceling on him as they barely saw each other because of their work schedules.

Plus being a surgeon, he often got called away in the middle of their dates. As she stooped to vacuum under the couch, she thought of how nice one of his deep muscle massages would feel at that moment.

"Stupid goblins and their stupid hijinks." Noticing the suction on the vacuum had become nonexistent, she checked the bag and found it full. "Great and that was my last one..." she removed it and attempted to empty part of it into the trash only for it to rip and cover her in an explosion of glitter, feathers, and dirt.

"Stupid Goblin King. Why does he get to spend time with his Lady," she said the word through gritted teeth, "but I can't even see my boyfriend."

As much as she tried not to use her favorite phrase from her youth, now seemed a very appropriate time. "It's not fair!"

Sarah slid down the kitchen wall looking very much like a peacock...covered in feathers, glitter splattered ink and dirt from who knows what. She placed her head in her hands and continued her chant " Its not fair * over and over and over.

She was gonna kill him! It didn't matter that she was still in love with him, she would never admit that to anyone. He was gonna pay for this unwarranted thrust of power, if only for a short time.

She had lost a chunk of her heart when she won her brother back all those years ago... and she still hadn't found anyone who could fill that gap.

Her heart still belonged to the arrogant, preening, cocky , infuriating Goblin King...and oh crap, she was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, at a beach resort in the Underground, Jareth was barking orders at the Elven staff.

He wanted everything to be perfect. He had spent a King's ransom to pay for the whole resort for a month and now he was making sure to have every inch of the place spotless, decorated in her favorite colors and the kitchen stocked with her favorite dishes.

Things were going according to plan on his end. He just hoped the goblins were doing their part as he had asked.

"Lucian!" He bellowed.

"Yes majesty?" The manager of the resort hurried to see what the Goblin King wanted now.

"Tomorrow evening I shall go retrieve the Lady Sarah. I'm certain the goblins are driving her up the wall by now. So I'll swoop in and rescue her from their antics and bring her here. I want the entire staff outside ready to greet her and take her immediately for a full spa treatment.. "Jareth commanded.

"Of course Majesty." Lucian nodded. He had been told the King's entire plan and he just prayed it went the way he expected it to. He didn't want to deal with a mopey or infuriated Goblin King.  
*****************************************************************************

Sarah decided she wasn't getting anything accomplished by sitting on the floor and moaning about the sudden changes in her life.

She stood up and as best she could dislodged as much of the muck on the kitchen floor, so she stripped down to her bare necessities and began cleaning it.

She was going to have to go to the store or there was no way to clean the rest of her home.

Sarah also needed food, she could really use something to eat after skipping both breakfast and lunch at work. Her stomach rumbled at the very idea of some Chinese take out.

Slipping her running shoes on in the hall she bravely headed to her room.

Throwing open the door with one hand and violently pumping the bottle of room deodorizer in the other she held her breath and ran to the window and threw it open. As she turned around, still spraying, she noticed her favorite music box trampled on the floor in a sea of glass.

The sight made her see red... and it wasn't at the goblins but at the image her brain conjured of their infuriating King. With glassy eyes she tenderly picked up her tattered music box and placed it on her dresser. She almost didn't see the rest of her room in tatters.

Hot rage built at an alarming rate, she was sure the love she had felt before may never return. It was okay for the goblins antics in the Underground, they lived like pigs, but not in her beautiful home.

A home that took her years of sweat, tears and hard work to build. She wasn't sure how she was going to pay "His Majesty" back yet, but she was sure she had time to formulate a plan... but first a shower and wonderfully clean clothes.

Before heading out the door to the neighborhood market, Sarah phoned in an order for her favorite Chinese food and would kill two birds with one stone.

Shaking her head with one last look of her disarrayed home she shut and locked the door behind her.

Sarah managed to shop quickly so her dinner wouldn't get cold waiting for her.

In addition to the cleaning supplies she needed, she grabbed a few things to make Jonathan dinner. She hoped he would be free tomorrow night.

A short time later, she was slinging bags on her kitchen counter. Eager to dig into her favorite Lo Mein and pour a new glass of wine. Mid pour, she heard a giggle.

Groaning, she put the bottle down and went to investigate. The source turned out to be a goblin she recognized as Splat. He was smearing glitter body paint on himself and rubbing up against her hallway walls.

"You! You're the one responsible for all this?! And where the hell did you get all this glitter from?!"

Splat froze, "Queenie no like? I so shiny!" He began to twirl himself around like some grotesque little disco ball.

That's when she literally lost it.

Stalking forward, she reached down and grabbed the little goblin by the scruff, hauling him up to eye level, ignoring his squeak of surprise and terror.

Staring at him with over two weeks of pure suppressed fury, she slowly enunciated her words to make sure he'd understand her perfectly.

"I. Have. Had. Enough." Rattling him a little in her grip, she gritted her teeth and continued on.

"You *will* summon every able-bodied goblin and clean this house with the supplies I purchased, *TONIGHT*, or so help me God, I'll make the bog look like a bubble bath. Am I clear?"

The goblin nodded rapidly. He was truly terrified.

"Good."

She sat him down and glared at him and he immediately got to work after summoning a few others and barking orders.

Grabbing her box of Lo Mein and a pair of chop sticks, Sarah headed to the couch and watched with a keen eye as they slowly sat about cleaning the filthy apartment.

Smirking faintly as they worked, she idly considered rescheduling dinner with her boyfriend soon and plotted exactly how she was going to get revenge on the Goblin King - since this was obviously all his fault.

When they had finished a few hours later, Sarah took her time in scanning over the content of the apartment, inwardly pleased with their attention to detail but keeping a stern look on her face.

Eventually, she looked over at them. "This will do. Now, if you can keep this level of cleanliness in the place, perhaps I'll allow you to indulge with me in some dessert for your hard work. Deal?"

All of the goblins nodded eagerly. "Yes, Queenie!"

After pigging out on ice cream, popcorn, candy, and any other sweets Sarah could find, the goblins were sound asleep on the couch. There was a small mess on the floor and dirty dishes but Sarah was willing to let that slide for now.

They had done a good job cleaning up everything else. Sarah smiled as she looked at the small band of goblins. They were actually kinda cute when they weren't causing chaos. Still, she would be glad when the King returned and took them off her hands.

And speaking of their King, Sarah had begun to formulate a revenge plan.

His Royal Jerkiness was going to regret leaving her in charge the way he did.

First thing in the morning, she was going to the paint store for supplies and then she was going to spend her day off redecorating the castle beyond the Goblin City, and that was just the start of her plan.

"Oh yes, you featherbrained asshole, you're heading for serious payback." She giggled as the plot began to take shape.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah woke the next day with revenge on her mind and determination to see it through.

She woke all the goblins strewn about her living room and had them tidy up her home before sending them through the portal each with arms laden with the supplies she'd need for her revenge.

Once in the throne room she began ordering goblins to scurry the chickens out, collect all feathers and trash in garbage bags and to remove all the kegs of Goblin Ale.

As the goblins began to grumble amongst themselves in Goblinese, Sarah new they were comparing her to his liege.

She stood in front of her throne, hands on her hips, and yelled "Quiet!" Effectively silencing the throne room.

"If you choose to grumble and spit amongst yourselves then I shall find you a permanent home in the Bog of Eternal Stench, do I make myself clear!?" She announced in an menacing voice.

With somber head shakes the goblins bowed low and continued their tasks.

Sarah attached the hose she had brought with her to the spout in the corner and began washing everything in site. She only hoped that the drain in the middle of the floor had a filter to catch all the glitter.

 _Probably not, this room has never been cleaned._ She thought.

The warm breeze that blew lazily through the room helped to dry the walls enough for Sarah to begin the real fun.

She sent the goblins back to their homes and barred the doors. Turning on her favorite music she set out to prime the still glittering stone walls of the throne room.

"Don't get me wrong, I like a little glitter but sometimes you've got to know when enough is enough, and I've had enough!" She grumbled to herself as she worked.

While she waited for the primer to dry, Sarah moved onto the next room, Jareth's bedroom. The goblins had told her which room was his and that according to what they had been told, she was allowed in every room but his.

Well she was going to see what made his room so important and then rearrange a bit. She snickerd, picturing his face at what she was about to do.

As she pushed the door open, Sarah felt a warm breeze blow by her, which she assumed meant he had left a window open.

The room was large and surprisingly tidy. There was a large 4 poster bed that she was certain was larger than a California King. The bedside tables were a dark wood with drawers and a lantern on each.

The walls were lined with book shelves and there were several books sitting open on the coffee table that sat between an enormous couch and a fireplace.

Sarah could definitely see herself relaxing for hours in such a room. Shaking her head, she pushed such thoughts away.

After today she wouldn't be in this room again, and after Jareth returned from his vacation she wouldn't see the Underground again.

"Well not much to do here as far as cleaning. Guess I just need to get new curtains, bedding, and maybe a nice rug." She grinned wickedly as she imagined making his bedroom have a very childish theme, perhaps Sesame Street.

As she turned to go gather supplies, she stopped when she noticed something on a table by the door. Sitting on top of the smooth surface of the table was a tiny square jewelry box, the kind that normally held a ring.

Before she could stop herself, she had picked it up and opened it. Inside was a silver ring with the largest Emerald she had ever seen surrounded by tiny diamonds. "This must be for his Lady."

As she sat the box down, she wiped a tear from her eye and hurried from the room, determined more than ever to turn his bedroom into a child's room.  
*******************************************************************************

Back at the Resort, things were progressing wonderfully. The staff was dressed properly and ready to greet Lady Sarah with great aplomb and everything was perfect.

Except for one teeny, tiny problem.

"WHAT?!" Jareth shouted, staring in mounting fury at Lucian who stood off to the side of Jareth's desk, where he was signing the last bits of paperwork to set his plan in motion.

"The lady Sarah is...missing from her apartment, your Highness." He squeaked, backing away slowly when Jareth started to rise slowly, his expression frozen in a look of outrage. "And...well...it seems the goblins, too."

Not bothering to wait and see his explosive reaction, Lucian took off running as he heard Jareth's roar of anger.  
*******************************************************************************

After a quick trip back Aboveground to run to the local children's store, Sarah had all the materials she needed to redo the mighty Goblin King's bedroom.

The saleswoman must have thought she was nuts buying so many bed sets, but she was going to have to sew several together to fit that huge bed. Sadly it did cost her way more money that she felt he was worth at the moment, but the look on his face would make up for it.

Once she returned to the Castle, Hoggle met her in the throne room. "Sarah where has you been?"

"Oh, hi Hoggle." She grinned. "I was just at the store buying a few things."

"I sees. What exactly are you doing?" He asked gesturing to the newly painted room.

"Just a little revenge on the King," she smirked. "This will teach him to drop a Kingdom of Goblins in my lap with no warning."

She tossed the bags down and tested the primer. It was dry and ready for the next coat of paint. "So what do you think? Should we paint the throne room hot pink or neon green?"

Sarah decided that neon was the way to go. Since the room was crudely fashioned in the shape of a cylinder she figured splatter paint would be the easiest way to cover the walls and still have enough time to work on His Royal Pain's room.

Starting with neon green she splattered here and there, moving through the vibrant array of neon colors while dancing to David Bowie blasting from her boom box.

She painted the throne neon pink with white accents, knowing that in the reflection of the black lights it would stand out like sore thumb. She couldn't wait to see Jareth's face.

Having to wait for paint to dry, again, she moved on to the bedroom.

Removing the heavy drapes that covered the only window and walkout, Sarah installed double rod brackets that would hold the new curtains and valances. Once the curtains were up and tied back with matching Oscar The Grouch tiebacks she moved on to the room.

On her hands and knees Sarah put together the puzzle-like pieces of the matching play mat for the balcony.

She laid out the huge fluffy Big Bird yellow rug, replaced the bedside lights with character lamps and added a Elmo night light by the door. She switched out the sconces with Groover flying-in-action lights that adorned all 4 walls. She hung several pictures of the Sesame Street crew and added 2 trash cans that of course matched.

Sarah was getting tired but she knew the hardest work was yet to come...making the sheets and comforter. She started with the comforter and sewn it together in a patchwork pattern. It took her several hours and she still wasn't sure that it would fit, but at this point she really didn't care.

She finished the sheets and made the bed adding several friendly pillows for fun. She laid Snuffalupagus throw on the chaise and a few more friendly character pillows in the sitting room, completing the area with another bright yellow fluffy rug.

Standing back and admiring her work she realized that the one thing she forgot was wall borders.

"Oh well, too late now," she sighed.

Sarah was longing to open the box on the desk that she had purposely avoided ONE more time, she resolved herself sighing again "it isn't fair, but nothing seems to be fair for me anyway."

She left the room closing the door behind her. He acted like a selfish child, so he could have a child's room.

Upon returning to the Throne Room, Sarah was a bit perturbed by the silence. Her music had switched to Duran Duran but that was all she heard. She sighed, she was really truly getting exhausted, but she had finishing touches to complete before she could retire.

Starting with the alcove closest to her she began to install the LED black light running strips. She changed out all the candle-like light bulbs in the chandeliers and sconces for black lights, and installed a disco ball in the corner above where the Goblin Ale was usually on tap (just for kicks).

It had taken Sarah a looong time to complete her revenge but once she was done she was elated. It was pitch black outside so she flicked on the switch...AND IT WAS AWESOME!


	4. Chapter 4

Jareth was still unable to see her in the crystals and it worried him. Fearing for her safety, he flopped on her couch with a frustrated sigh.

Hearing footsteps behind him, he looked up to see Sarah stepping out of the mirror. Without hesitation he rushed to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Jareth...? What are..." She was honestly shocked to see him there waiting.

"Thank the gods you're safe. I've been so worried." He let her go and looked her over. She was a mess. There was paint everywhere and her clothes were filthy. "Where were you and what on Earth were you doing?"

"I was at the castle do a bit of cleaning and rearranging"

"Rearranging?" Jareth tilted his head "Sarah what did you do?"

"I just made things look a little nicer." She smirked and then pulled away from him. "What are you doing here? I though you were off on holiday with your Lady."

Jareth chuckled. "Well it's hard to be with my Lady when she vanishes to the Underground to clean the minute I send someone to retrieve her."

"What?" Sarah blinked and stared at him dumbfounded.

It seemed like even thoughts of Jonathan had slipped Sarah's memory.

She was utterly speechless, and all she could think was, _It isn't fair, but I don't think that will get me out of this._

Seeing her face pale considerably, Jareth was quick to scoop her up in his arms and kiss her on the forehead, sitting on the couch he whispered quietly to her bringing her back from wherever her mind had wondered off to.

He was sure there must be a great explanation for her sudden shock, he would have to be patient.

"Sarah, you've been working so hard in your day to day life, I watch through the mirrors and my crystals. I felt that you deserved to be spoiled for once. So I've been planning a lovely get away for you. But I can see you're a bit preoccupied, care to share with me the thoughts on your mind?" He watched her closely.

Turning to look in Jareth's eyes, she hated making eye contact, she could get lost so easily in those eyes...Then she took a breath.

"If you've been watching all this time, then you know about Jonathan."

Nodding, he tightened his hold on her. "Yes, I've seen him. I've seen him attempt to woo you with flowers and chocolates. I've seen you give him fake smiles and try to play at being happy."

Sarah pulled from his embrace and stood. "Jonathan is a good man. He cares about me."

"He might, but do you care for him?" Jareth asked calmly.

She glared at him, her hands clenching into fists.

"What difference does it make to you? You show up here after being gone for 15 years, tell me you're going on vacation and leave your Kingdom in my care, and now you expect me to believe it was all so you could plan a get away for me?"

Sarah was pacing in front of him. "What kind of game are you playing Jareth? You don't honestly expect me to believe you care for me, do you?"

"Stubborn woman," he seethed through gritted teeth. Standing, he was face to face with her in 2 large steps.

"For 15 years I have waited patiently for you to grow up. For 15 years I've watched you attempt one relationship after another and end them when they get too close. You may not want to admit it, but we both know the reason you've never had a successful relationship that lasted more than a few months."

"You're insane!" She threw her hands up and turned her back on him.

"Am I?" He demanded as he grabbed her shoulder and made her turn to face him. "Then tell me why every man you've dated has blond hair and blue eyes? Why do you spend your days listening to British singers, and why is my Labyrinth in all your dreams at night?"

"I..." she was at a loss for words and no matter how hard she fought back the tears she could feel the warm stinging of them pushing their way through her tear ducts.

Sighing, Jareth turned away from her. "I suppose I went about this all wrong. The goblins were suppose to keep you busy while I made arrangements at the elven resort and then I was going to sweep you off your feet and spoil you the way you deserve to be spoiled."

Summoning a crystal, he placed it on the table. "If you wish to go to the resort, this will take you there. Just say your right words, Precious. I'll be there for the next few days. If I don't see you there, then I'll know your answer." And with that he vanished in a shower of glitter.

"Damn it Jareth! Damn you!" Her frustration made her blood boil. But who was she kidding? He read her like a book. Every damn word he said was true, she didn't want to admit it to him or even herself, but she knew he was right. Sarah always ran when things started to get real with her exes.

Stepping back through the portal in the mirror Sarah set out to make the castle right again.

She hated the fact that she had to break up the joyous party that awaited her in the Throne room. The goblins were having a blast with the dark lights and bright colors in their drunkenness. But she was going to need every faithful subject she could corral to fix this.

Sarah had to patiently explain, several times, that this was a glow dance party just for them and that their King would be very shocked at the look of the room if he returned soon. She needed them to help strip all the pretty colors and then throw glitter back at the walls, as if nothing had ever happened.

While they set about their tasks, Sarah entered Jareth's room again. She was shocked to find that his room was already set to rights, minus one square box that was missing from his desk.

She closed the door with an audible click and went in search of the Sesame Street items she had purchased for Jareth's room. At least she could return some of the items and get her money back.

A few doors down from the Kings room she noticed a door that she had never seen before. She opened the door and gasped at the sight before her.

All of the items in this room were set up exactly as she had set them up in Jareth's room, with a few exceptions. Instead of a desk in the corner there stood a crib made with fine hand spindles that looked positively ancient. There was a rocking bassinet with baby blankets in neutral colors suited for a boy or girl and a rocking chair positioned next to the fire place.

In the area where there should have been a sitting room, it was filled with plush pillows and stuffed animals on the floor. Completing the room was a ball playpen that allowed growth from infancy through the toddler years.

Sarah was in shock to say the least. There were things here that matched the Sesame Street things she purchased but also well loved Muppets. That of the original Bert and Ernie, Cookie Monster, and The Count. These were items she couldn't find that she had wanted to add to Jareth's bed. Hanging above the fire place was a signed hand drawing of the original Sesame Street characters by Jim Henson and the directing cast.

Was the joke on her? Had Jareth already been to the castle and seen changes? What was really going on here? Now she would have to seek The Goblin King to get the answers she now desired.

She returned home to retrieve the crystal Jareth had left her. Tentatively, she picked it up. Rolling it from hand to hand, testing the weight.

 _What if this is all just a cruel joke_ , she wondered.

There was only one way to find out. Sighing, she swallowed her pride.

"I wish to go to the resort."


	5. Chapter 5

At the resort, Jareth was sitting at the bar by the pool. He had changed into his swimsuit thinking that a nice soak in the hot tub would help. It didn't.

He couldn't get the image of the castle of his head.

Sarah had turned his thrown room into a black light rave party and his private chambers. While he was fond of Jim Henson and his creations he always envisioned using those items to decorate his children's room, not his own.

He had returned his room to normal and relocated the new additions Sarah had added, to a new room.

 _Perhaps one day..._

He shook his head. _No, Sarah was obviously pissed at him. And why wouldn't she be. He had gone about things all wrong, again._

Downing the last of his drink, he waved the bar tender over. "Another."

"Majesty," the man spoke cautiously. "Perhaps you should go back and speak with her again."

After the first 2 drinks, Jareth had spilled every detail to the bartender. While most of the staff disliked the Goblin King, the bartender couldn't help but pity him after hearing the tale.

"No, no. She's got to come to me. If I go back I might beg her and I don't want to be reduced to that. She's always been my equal. I have no power over her and I'll be damned if I give her the power to humiliate me."

The bartender watched as he worked on his 6th drink. He started to try comforting the poor soul when one of the bellhops rushed over. "Majesty! She's here!"

"What?!" Jareth nearly fell off the barstool.

"The Lady Sarah is here!" The young boy exclaimed happily.

" The Lady Sarah...is here?" Jareth sucked in a nervous breath.

The bartender grinned. "Maybe you're getting a second chance?" He poured a mug of coffee and set it in front of Jareth. "Here buddy, this will help you sober up a little."

"A second chance? Or, she's come to rip my head off."

He ran his hand through his unruly mop, feeling unexpectedly nervous.

 _Here we go then._  
*******************************************************************************

When Sarah arrived at the resort. She was greeted by the entire staff. "Welcome to our fine establishment, Lady Sarah." The manager smiled. "We've been waiting for you."

She looked around nervously. "Where's Jareth?"

"His Majesty is around. Please follow me and we'll get started with your spa session."

"I'd like to see Jareth first." She said quietly.

Obviously they had been told to get her to relax and enjoy her stay, but she wasn't sure if waiting was a good idea. There was too much on here mind at the moment.

Sighing the manager took Sarah's hand. "I'm sure you have questions that only the King can answer. I shall fetch him for you, but while you wait, please allow my staff to make you comfortable. We have our orders from the Goblin King. We are to tend to your every need. You wouldn't want these poor souls scolded for not following orders would you?"

Sarah looked around and shook her head. "No we can't have that. Just please have Jareth come see me as soon as he can."

"Of course my Lady." The manger bowed as she followed the staff to the spa.

One lovely elf woman came to her. " Lady Sarah, I am Meera." She bowed low. "if I can be of any help please let me know. Could I get you a beverage while you wait for the Goblin King? "

"You know? I could go for some wine if you have any?"

Meera smiled, " I'd be happy to get that for you. Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back, oh, and do you prefer red or white?"

"White please."

"As you wish." Meera bowed and hurried to the bar. She saw Jareth," Sire, the lady has requested some white wine."

"Thank you for tending to her needs." Jareth said.

"She wishes to see you Sire." Meera said.

"I need to sober up Meera, I need just a little more time. Take over her wine and a tray of fresh fruits and cheeses please. I will be along in a little bit."

He rubbed at his forehead, wanting his drunkenness to dissipate before seeing her.

Meera nodded and once the bar tender poured the wine, she took it and a tray of fruits and cheeses, along with the rest of the bottle, and returned to where Sarah was waiting.

"Here you are my Lady." Meera said cheerfully as she set the tray down. "I brought you some snacks a swell."

"Thank you." Sarah took the glass and grabbed a couple grapes.

"Shall I have the masseuse prep a room for you?"

"No, that's alright. I want to talk to Jareth before I indulge too much in the things this place has to offer. I'm not even certain how long I'll be staying."

Meera nodded. "May I speak freely, Lady Sarah?"

"Of course."

"Most of us are ready for the King to leave. He's been here barking orders for two weeks. While its been a tremendous amount of work, I know he did it all for you. He bought the place for a month."

She refilled Sarah's near empty glass. "Now we'll be paid even if you leave, but honestly I won't feel right taking the money if we don't pamper you. He went through so much to try and please you. Won't you let us show you all he had prepared?"

Sarah took another sip of the delicious wine. "Meera, it's not that I don't want to enjoy this place, I just fear its some cruel trick. I don't want to think the wrong thing about his intentions. That's why I need to speak with him first."

The elf bowed. "While I don't know his thoughts or intentions after your stay here, I do know he's been coming here for years. He always had a different girl each time and was the life of the party. 15 years ago he came alone and demanded no one disturb him. Since then, once a year he's here drinking and being alone. The manager asked him once if he'd like female company and his reply shocked us all. He said no company male or female would please him unless it was his champion."

"He's been alone all this time?" Sarah asked, surprised at this revelation.

"Yes, my Lady. He practically lived at the bar his last visit. Ralf, our bar tender, finally convinced him to bring you with him this year. While the King can be a handful and rude at times, none of us want him going back to drinking the place dry once a year. This month is the first time in 15 years, he's smiled. Please my Lady. Give him a chance. Let us show you all the work he's had done for you." Meera bowed to her once more and waited for her response.

"What is Jareth doing right now?"

"I believe he's recovering from the alcohol he consumed once he returned from the castle." Meera told her. "He honestly believed you wouldn't come."

Sarah downed her wine and stood. "Take me to Jareth now please. And then, I'll take that spa treatment."

Meera nodded and with a grin led Sarah to the bar.

This way my lady." Meera led her out to the bar. Sarah saw Jareth, his back to her. His head was bowed, looking down into his coffee mug.

Sarah sighed, his posture certainly made him look defeated.

She walked over to the bar, setting her glass of wine down on the bar before turning to look at him.

"You truly arranged all of this..." She motioned around them, "just for me?"

Finally she turned to look at him. Jareth composed himself, then turned his gaze to her.

"Yes, Precious. I did. I did it all for you."

"Why? Why do all this for me? And why the hell did you tell me I was in charge of the Kingdom while you took a holiday?" She glared. "I was so pissed when I thought you were here having a blast while I had goblins destroying my apartment, especially when I though you were here with..." she stopped and turned her head when she realized what she was about to say.

Smirking, Jareth leaned closer. "Were you jealous of the idea that another woman was here enjoying my company?"

"Maybe..." she refused to look at him.

"Is that why my throne room became a black light rave?"

"You saw that?" She glanced up at him.

"Yes, Precious, I'm very well aware of the changes you made to the castle. The goblins were having fun so I left the throne room, but I did return my personal chambers back to normal."

"I'm sorry. I... I was just so pissed." Sarah started to explain. "The goblins had destroyed my apartment, there was glitter everywhere, and I don't even want to know what happened in my bedroom. Then they told me you were taking your Lady to a beach resort and I lost it."

"It's alright, Sarah. It can be fixed."

"I already did. I had the goblins help me put things back to the way they were before coming here. I hoped to fix it before you saw."

Jareth chuckled. "Well love, it was an interesting display of colors certainly. "

Sarah couldn't help but grin a little half smile at that.

"The black light was an extra special touch." He grinned.

"It was the only way to get the true effect." Her smile grew.

"My precious, precious Sarah, I never meant for the goblins to give you such a terrible time. They were merely supposed to be a distraction from the rigors of your hard days. For that headache I do apologize. Though, I must say you handled them as a true Queen would."

"Of all my days I have seen the Royal Castle turned upside down, sideways and inside out from the many ways mum and dad have inflicting revenge on each other, all in good fun. But I do have to hand it to you, I've never seen a raging rave in their Thrown Room. That was priceless!" He began to chuckle at the memory.

Sarah laughed with him. "It was the first thought that came to my mind, as I couldn't possibly add more glitter to the room."

Jareth smirked, "Does my glitter really bother you that much?" he asked.

Sarah shook her head, "It only bothers me when it gets in places no glitter should be!"

Jareth laughed heartedly at that, a chiming sounded as the laughter died down.

"And Jareth you kinda apologized for the goblins when you were in my apartment, but I accept it none the less."She replied.

Jareth just gave her a lopsided grin, "All of that aside my pet, I have been here, cracking my crop so to speak, to get everything perfect to bring my Lady, You, here for the vacation of a lifetime."

At this Sarah looked around for the first time since she spotted Jareth at the bar.

The Resort was really quite lovely, with real sand, tiki torches and umbrella stands of bright colors. She could envision herself sitting by the pool with a book and a cool drink.

In her minds eye she also saw Jareth next to her laughing. Her heart squeezed at the thought.

What Jareth had said about her current boyfriend Jonathan, and her previous boyfriends was all true.

She wasn't happy, and she felt like there was always something missing. She just could never admit exactly what it was, but she knew.

"Sarah, I gave you my heart when you mastered my Labyrinth and became the Champion. My heart you still hold. I have tried all manners of distractions, over the years, yet I have found none. Even the goblins seem, I don't know...tamer I guess since you returned Above. They need a Queen... I need a Queen. One that will spar with me, one who will keep me on my booted toes. One who will rule beside me, in Her rightful place, and dish out as good as she gets."

Sarah didn't know what to think, let alone what to say. She was dumbfounded.

She never expected that The Goblin King would hold the same feelings that she herself held.

While she was pondering this, Jareth was bending on one knee and opening the box she had seen on his desk.

"My beautiful, precious girl, on bended knee, I ask thee to accept my heart, accept my ring and become my Queen. I asked you once to "fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave", I ask the same of you today, my darling Sarah. Rule with me the Goblin City, The Labyrinth of which your already the rightful Queen, and all the lands under my crown. Accept me and my heart.

Sarah didn't realize she was nodding her head yes, all she could think was that it was about time.

With happy tears streaming down her cheeks, she whispered, "yes, I will be your Queen."

Jareth slipped the beautiful ring on her finger and pulled her into his embrace.

As his mouth sought hers the entire Underground felt the ground quicken with the magic of the two powers coming together as one.  
************************

Epilogue

A year later, Sarah and Jareth were married. It had taken that long for The Goblin King to throw the perfect wedding for his Queen.

Yes, he had insisted on doing all the planning, which meant Sarah had way more glitter involved than she probably would have preferred, but she lovingly indulged her glitter loving King, only insisting the minimize the mess in their private chambers.

It was a compromise Jareth readily agreed to.

He had even offered to go sparkle free for her, but she could see in his eyes a slight longing that he would miss his favorite decorative addition.

So she was learning to like it more than she had before, at least a little. It did seem to suit him.

Jonathan had been disappointed at the break up, but they remained friends. She introduced him to a lovely Fae lady, and they hit it off. He was even planning on moving to the underground someday.

All in all, the biggest lesson Sarah learned is, while yes, glitter happens, and the side effects can be maddening, sometimes it creates a path that winds it way through ones heart and points towards home, and true love.  
**************************************************************************

 **Authors:**

 **breejah0923**

 **glitteringpurplefairy**

 **Jediavenger**

 **Jetredgirl**

 **Lady-Lannie-Queen-of-Goblins**

 **Sarah198026(wattpad)**

 **Stormlight**


End file.
